


Insomia

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also wonpil is mentioned like once and no dowoon... im sorry :(, and sleeps everywhere Except at night, does this even makse sense... idk, jae has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae has insomnia and has been sleeping at times that's not at night. Younghyun tries his best to help Jae through it.





	Insomia

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what this is but i hope u like reading it
> 
> also, im no expert to insomia nor am i trying to romanticize it and make it seem fun, i just thought of something and began to write
> 
> basically its me projecting the opposite of my problems onto jae; i've been sleeping way too much ;p
> 
> anyways! beta read by my gf so if theres errors blame her hehe

"Jae." Sungjin had said, shaking the sleeping boy. Jae groaned, telling Sungjin to 'go away.' 

"Park Jaehyung, you need to wake up. We're at practice." Sungjin had sighed, bringing out his leader voice and making the others stare at the two.

Jae finally sat up, still half asleep. He went to rub his eyes and stand up, but he almost fell. Luckily, his boyfriend, Younghyun had rushed over to catch him.

Sounds cheesy.

"Thanks," Jae said. Younghyun snorted. "What?" Jae asked. Younghyun just shook his head, "Don't thank me for catching you before you fall, I'm sure anyone here would do that."

"Not Jamie! She'd let me fall to my death!" Jae argued, making the others groan and Younghyun laugh.

"Is she here? In this room?" He asked, making Jae shake his head. "Okay then. My point still stands. Everyone in this room would catch your fall." 

Sungjin sighed, "Alright! Back to work!"

After Jae got some water and stretched, practice went as normal. Well, as normal as it would be minus Sungjin's sour mood since Jae fell asleep during practice.

When they all went to pack up and leave, Sungjin pulled Jae to the side as the others left. He told them they'd be back in a minute, and that Jae and him would clean up their practice room.

They nodded and left without question, and closed the door. Now it was just them two–Sungjin and Jae.

Jae was slightly worried. He knew he's been fucking up; falling asleep during practice, playing games late at night, etc. But he still got scared when Sungjin went to scold him.

"Are you doing okay, Jae?" Sungjin had asked in a calm voice. Jae nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just haven't been sleeping well, why?" Jae was confused. Is this all Sungjin wanted to talk about? He just wanted to go home.

"What do you mean?" Sungjin said, confused. Jae huffed, growing irritated. He just couldn't fall asleep, often falling asleep and sleeping late, sometimes not at all!

"I just told you!" Jae snapped and sighed. Sungjin was taken aback. Jae immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'll be okay." Jae said, making Sungjin purse his lips.

"Jae, this is a serious problem. Especially with you falling alseep during practice. I'll tell JYP and we'll get you an appointment, okay?" Sungjin said gently, not wanting to upset Jae.

Jae nodded, "Thank you, Sungjin. I owe you." Sungjin rolled his eyes, "No you don't, loser. It's my job to worry and look after you. Now come on, it's getting late and the boys are probably turning the dorm upside down."

Jae sighed, but nodded nonetheless. They packed up the room and left, making sure the turned off the light and locked the door. 

–

When they arrived, Younghyun pulled Jae aside as the maknaes hugged Sungjin and dragged him to make dinner with them.

"Hey, babe." Younghyun said, making Jae smile. "Hey." "What did Sungjin talk to you about?"

Jae sighed, for he felt the 100th time. "Just about how my sleep. I told him I've been having trouble falling asleep and staying asleep, and how sometimes I don't even sleep at all. I yelled at him, and I feel bad. I'm just so frustrated." 

Younghyun frowned, but hugged his boyfriend nonetheless. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jae closed his eyes.

"Just didn't wanna worry you too much. I'm sorry." And he meant it. He knew Younghyun wanted him to tell him everything, but sometimes Jae couldn't bring himself to make his boyfriend worry about his stupid problems.

"It's okay. Next time tell me, okay? I care about you. I love you." He said, before kissing Jae. 

Jae pulled away, and stared at his boyfriend. Younghyun noticed his dark circles, and ran his hand over Jae's cheek.

"Love you, too." Jae said before leaning his head down on Younghyun's shoulders.

"Yah, lovebirds!" Sungjin said, startling the two boys. "Stop making out and eat!" Wonpil yelled, making Jae flip him off.

"We were NOT making out!" Jae glared at Wonpil, making Pil stick his tongue out and Younghyun snort at their childish bickering.

–

After dinner, when everyone was getting ready for bed, Sungjin pulled Jae to his room.

He shut the door, and sat on the bed. Jae stared at him, confused. 

"I figured you'd wanna talk about your sleeping problems in private." Sungjin said, making Jae nod. "Ah, yeah. Thanks. What's up?"

Sungjin smiled, "Well, I called JYP and he said he scheduled an appointment for you tomorrow. We have all of our plans canceled."

Jae smiled a bit. "Thanks, I really appreciate it. I know I should have come to everyone sooner for help, but I felt stupid. Thank you again, though."

Sungjin shook his head, "It's okay. Like I said earlier, we all care and we're all here for you. Have you told Younghyun? I told JYP he'd take you to the doctor while me and the boys would just have the day off."

Jae nodded. "Yeah, I told him. Part of me feels guilty for not telling him, but at the same time I just didn't want him to worry too much. But now that he knows, I guess I won't have to carry this burden on my chest anymore. Just knowing everyone is here for me and he'll work me through it really helps."

Sungjin nodded, understanding what Jae was saying. He stood up and hugged him. Jae was dumbfounded, but hugged him back.

The hug was short, being ended by Sungjin. "You know I usually don't like much physical contact, but I felt you needed a hug."

Jae smiled, "Thanks, leader. Sleep well." He said, before opening the door.

Before he could close it, Sungjin stopped him, "You try too, okay? Even if you can't tonight, just remember eventually everything will be normal again."

Jae smiled, shut the door, and walked to his and Younghyun's shared room.

When he walked in, Younghyun was reading and had both of their pajamas laid out. Jae blushed.

"You didn't have to wait for me," He said, his cheeks red. Younghyun chuckled. "It's okay. I kind of wanted to shower with you tonight." Now it was the other's turn to blush.

"Pervert," Jae smiled before grabbing his pajamas and making his way to the bathroom. "Not like that!" His boyfriend yelled from their room, making Jae snort.

Younghyun made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jae was taking off his shirt, making Younghyun stare at him fondly. He blushed, "What?"

Younghyun shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that you're beautiful." He took off his own shirt, and hugged Jae behind as Jae was turning on the water.

"I love you," He said, making Jae hum. "I know. You told me already today. Love you too." He turned around before pecking Younghyun's lips.

They quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. Younghyun started shampooing Jae's hair, making Jae more relaxed.

"I wish you would have told me you've been having trouble sleeping. I would have pampered you every night and made sure to get you a white noise machine or turned on the fan or something." He explained, making Jae exhale deeply.

"I know. I'm sorry, I still feel guilty for that. But hey! I'm getting help for it now, and now you can pamper me every night just 'cause you feel like it." He giggled, making Younghyun roll his eyes, "Shut up before I purposely get shampoo in your eyes."

Jae gasped, "You wouldn't!" He turned around to see a smirking Younghyun. "I would. Now turn back around so I can finish washing your hair."

–

2:23am. Jae was wide awake.

He was in Younghyun's arms, his hand against his chest. He could feel him breathing softly an hear his heartbeat. 

He wish he could sleep! 

After the shower, the two had spent talked and talked for hours, mainly about just nonsense. They enjoyed each other's company as the streets beside them grew quiet.

Younghyun had fallen asleep around 11pm, meanwhile Jae was stuck wide awake. He was so stupid!

What kind of dumbass can't sleep? Jae! 

He slowly but surely got of Younghyun grasp, sighing deeply as he sat on on the bed beside his boyfriend.

His brain began to go into overdrive, and he soon felt tears develop. He wasn't going to cry over not being able to sleep!

Update: he was. He was full on sobbing, all of the exhaustion and late nights and stress that was piled up coming down on him.

He tried his best to stay quiet, but he felt his boyfriend move and groan beside him.

Younghyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Jae, and though he could barely see him, he saw him shaking and heard the sniffles.

"Hey," He said gently, putting his arms around Jaehyung. Jae inserted himself into his lovers lap, crying until he felt like he couldn't anymore.

Younghyun shushed him, rubbed his back, and talked softly to him as he cried about nothing.

As soon as he calmed down and fel like he could breathe, he sat up and looked at his boyfriend. 

He finally felt sleepy.

"What's up? What was that?" His boyfriend said gently. God! Younghyun was so caring and gently, sometimes it made Jae wanna scream.

"Nothing. I dunno. Just felt like everything was crashing down. I'm sorry for waking you." He said, guilt showing on his face, even in the dark.

"Hey, Jae baby, it's okay." Younghyun said, running his hands into Jae's hair. Jae sighed in content. He liked his hair to be played with.

"Are you sure?" Jae asked, still feeling guilty he woke up his boyfriend just because he couldn't control his emotions at the moment.

"I promise you, Jaehyung, that's it's okay. You didn't bother me, and I'm glad I woke up. I care about you and I don't want you to suffer alone. You'll be able to sleep soon. Things will be okay. If they won't, I'll make it okay, for god's sake. I love you. I love you so much."

As soon as those words left Younghyun's mouth, Jae hugged him tightly. "I love you so much. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Other than the band." Jae said, his words muffled as his face was in Younghyun's chest.

The two soon shared more words, before they both fell asleep.

Yes it might have been three in the morning, but Jae was glad he'd be getting some sleep.

Maybe things will be looking up. Maybe this darkness will turn into light and things, like both Younghyun and Sungjin said, wil be okay. 

–

The next morning, Jae woke up actually feeling better than he usually does. Yes, he still felt tired, but less tired. If that made any sense.

Today would be the day that he would finally go to the doctor and be getting help. He honestly, was excited.

Everyone had gotten ready at a decent time, Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon wanting to have a romantic day together and Younghyun and Jae obviously needing to go to Jae's appointment.

The others had left a few minutes, now it was just them two. Younghyun and Jae.

"You ready?" Younghyun asked Jae as they finished putting on their shoes. Jae nodded. They grabbed their belongings and shut the door, Younghyun locking it as Jae started walking.

When Younghyun caught up to him, Jae started speaking. "Honestly? I'm excited but nervous. I'm happy I'm finally getting help, but nervous. I dunno why, just am."

Younghyun smiled, and grabbed Jae's hand. The doctor was only a few blocks away, so they were walking there. Jae smiled and blushed when Younghyun held his hand.

Even though they were together for a while, he still gets a bit flustered when they had physical contact in public.

They had arrived at the doctor, and Jae held a deep breath and let go. It was time.

The appointment went overall well, other than the fact Jae was nervous and kept asking a bunch of questions that had obvious answers to.

The doctor had explained to him he had insomia, and prescribed him a medicine that will help him feel drowsy and relaxed when taken.

He was supposed to take one pill every night, and if it wasn't working or there was an allergic reaction, to call the doctor back and see if they could put Jae on something else. 

Jae nodded, and grabbed Younghyun's hand when they exited the room they were in.

They went to the main counter, and Jae signed all the legal stuff and was told what pharmacy to go to so he could get his meds.

When they made their way out, Younghyun told Jae he was proud of him, knowing Jae had some anxieties going into the doctor today.

Jae had told him to shut up and they just needed to get their medicine so they could have a romantic day of their own. 

–

Everyone had a fun day, but it was tiring. Jae did feel tired, but he felt the familiar feeling when he was getting ready for bed.

He was tired, but at the same time restless. But, he had his medicine this time.

He took a pill right after his shower, before getting into the bed where his boyfriend was laying, reading some stupid article on his phone.

Younghyun put his phone down, and cuddled Jaehyung like it was their last day on earth.

"Bri, I feel sleepy. I usually don't feel like this until later. I think it's working!" Jae said, making Younghyun chuckle.

"Okay, then. Let's sleep." And with that, the light was switched off and they both fell into a slumber of sleep.

Jae slept like a baby that night.

After a week, his face was looking brighter, the dark circles got lighter, practice was going smoother. Overall, he was recovering.

Yes, he would have to go back to his doctor in a week or two for a check up on if his sleeping problem was fading, but right now, he felt like he was already better.


End file.
